Not Your Typical Summer
by AusllyFinchel
Summary: Austin excpected a summer full of friends, parties and surfing at Miami beach. But instead of that, he was forced to leave to help his aunt in some sort of stupid farm in the middle of nowhere. But what will happened when he'll have to face his old fear ? And why the girl next door intrigues him that much ?
1. Dinner & Bad News

The bell rang, announcing the end of the day at Marino High School. But it wasn't just the end of a normal day, it was the end of the school year which means, SUMMER VACATION !

Exactly at the same time that the bell rang, every students went out in-crowd, shouting all their excitement. Among them, there was a blond-haired boy with one of the biggest smile he ever put on his face. He was tall, good looking and every girls looked at him with desire while the boy looked at rather with jealous.

Austin was one of the boy we could descrive as a "popular one". He was appart of the hockey team, hang out with the jocks and the cheerleaders. More than being popular, he also had everything for him. Every girl was crush on him, hoping being "the one". He was very gorgeous and always managed to have pretty good marks. Ok, he surely didn't suppose to do to Harvard but he had good enough results to being graduate easily.

« Hey Austin, wassup' ? » a friend of him asked as Austin leant against his locker.

"Hey Elliot !"

"So, what did you planned to do tonight ? Because I have that chicks numbers and – " He was cut off by Austin's sigh.

"I'm sorry bro', I can't tonight, family dinner… I wish so much I could…"

"No problem', we have the entire summer to hang out." He said, pushing on the word entire.

"Yeah you're right, it's just I hate so much when my parents planned a 'family dinner'" he said, quotating with his fingers. "It always means something bad is going on…"

"I get – " Elliot didn't have the time to answer as a little blond girl jump on Austin's lips.

Austin quickly pulled back, smiling a little embarrassed as he rubbed his neck with his hand.

"Did you miss me kitty kat ?" she said still holding firmly his black leather jacket collar.

"Uh, yeah, kind of…" he said nervously.

"So my little CupCake" she tapped his nose. "I was thinking about us and maybe tonight, since my parents won't be at home, we could… you know."

"Hum yeah, uh, you know…"

"Okay, I gotta go, see ya' !" Elliot shouted quickly before running away.

"So, you're in ?" she said seductively.

"Brooke, look, I'm really flattered but I can't tonight and you know, it's summer time and I thought, since we began hang out together like, two days ago, I thought it was no big deal and, we are not really dating are we ?" He made one step back, his face a little scared, scared by her possibly reaction.

"Look Austin, I thought you loved me ! And I was going to sleep with you !" She spat really angrily.

"Hey Brooke, we just hang out for two days ! Calm down, it's nothing important."

"Of course it is ! You're Austin fucking Moon and I wanted to be your girlfriend ! But you know what ? I'm better than you ! And you don't deserve my love." She pointed an evil finger at him a few second before running of until the parking lot.

"Wow man, this girl was so creepy !" He said to himself.

They just began to hang out and spoke to each other two days ago and that Brooke girl began to tell to everyone who wanted to listen to her that she was Austin Moon's girlfriend. And now she wanted to sleep with him ? Hum, so weird.

Austin packed his last stuffs before leaving the already empty hallway. He jumped into his red car and put on the radio. He took his home's road as the radio played one of his favorite song.

"It's gonna be the best summer ever !"

* * *

"Austin, the dinner is ready !" Mimi, his mom shout downstairs as Austin was laying on his bed.

And the nightmare can begin ! It was always the same. His parents planned a 'family dinner', they eat all together with the most tense silence and arrive the time of the dessert and BAM, a very bad news. It's like they wanted to do some suspense or something. And today was going to be the exact same pattern.

"So, we have already eat half of the dessert and you don't even look at me yet, what is going on ?" he spat, angrily.

"Austin, nothing bad is going on, I swear, it's just a really exciting news for you and we don't know how to tell you." Mimi finally said, excitedly.

Austin's face lightened up a little at that answer. Maybe this time it's not gonna be as bad as he thought.

"So, spit out !" He said, now excitedly.

"Okay, so you're gonna spend the entire summer at your aunt's cottage ! Hiii !" She shouted, more excited than Austin who already lost his smile.

"Happy to see your Auntie ?" Mike, his dad said, clapping his hand.

"It can't be possible, you're making fun of me, aren't you ?"

"Why would we ever do that ?" Mimi asked "Oh come on, it's gonna be fun ! And besides, Anna really needs you since Trish is in some sort of camp for the summer."

"There's no way I'm going in there. And you now why !" He shouted as he stood brutaly.

"We know Austin, but, we think that maybe it can be good for you and at least you can forget about this entire story with your sister." His dad whispered, setting his hand upon Austin's shoulder.

"No I can't ! It was supposed to be the best summer of my life and you just ruined everything !" The blond-haired boy shouted before leaving the kitchen to lock himself in his room.

"It's gonna be okay." Mike said, pulling his wife in a tight hug.

Austin was really upset by this entire story. He was supposed to hang out and surf the entire summer with his friends and some hot girls but it was too damn perfect to be true. No instead of that, he will have to help his aunt in some sort of stupid farm, with stupid persons and stupid animals in the armpit of the USA. The place he hated the most in the entire world. Sure he loved Anna his aunt and Trish his cousin but that clearly wasn't worth it.

Austin buried his face in one of his pillow as a sign of distress.

"It's gonna be the worst summer ever !"

* * *

**Okay, so, I know this is pretty short but it's kind of an introduction so, you know !**

**By the way, I'm pretty new with all that Fan Fiction stuff and I always thinking that this site was for the very good writers so let's see if this story worth it.**

**Also I prefer tell you that I'm french and this my first time writing something in english so it can have some mistakes and I'm sure there are so feel free to tell me.**

**Thank you for reading and tell me what you think in the reviews !**


	2. Meetings & Bad Humor Guy

**Disclamer : I do not own Austin and Ally or I would be rich.**

"Austin!" a middle-aged woman screamed as she pulled her nephew in a tight hug.

She was quite tall and her face was marked by the tiredness but she was still pretty though. Her hair was dark brown and she was wearing glasses. Anyway, her kindness was written on her smile.

"Auntie!" he answered. "I can't breathe anymore"

"Oh, sorry sweetie, it's just I missed you so much. Look at you, you're such a lovely man now." She said, letting go of him.

"I missed you too Anna."

"Good to hear! Now, come on, we have a lot to catch up!"

The two people got to the woman's car and they drove for a very long time.

Austin was still very pissed off to have to spend his entire summer here. He hated this place with venom. But he was also glad to have the chance to see his aunt and cousin. His uncle had left his wife and daughter a few years ago for no reason. He didn't even let a word or something to explain his sudden disappearance. Still now, nobody knew where he can be, or even if he was still alive. It was a really bad period for Anna and Trish.

"Here we are!" The woman said, smiling. "Glad to be back?" she asked, still with that smile only belonging to her.

"Kind of… Not really." the blond guy said, a little annoyed.

"Oh come, it's gonna be fun, I'm not going to force you to work at the farm everyday!"

"Really?" his face falsely lightened up. "I don't care." he said, taking back his sad face.

"Don't be so negative please."

The two of them left the car's cockpit and Austin grabbed his cases in the boot. He had a double take, looking at the grand house in front of him. Nothing had really changed since he left. That was still big and cut off.

There were three buildings, one on the right, it was a stable and not far from it there was a barn. Austin shivered at this saw. He turned his gaze quickly, his eyes now watching the big house.

After a few seconds, he finally followed his aunt inside.

"So, where's Trish? I can't wait to hang out with her as in the good old days!" suddenly he was more peaceful at this idea.

"Sorry honey, I thought you mother told you. Trish is in a Summer Camp for the holydays, she just comes back a few days sometimes."

"Are you kidding me? First I have to come in the place I hate the most instead of spend the summer with my friends and second my cousin isn't even here? I've waited to see her like since I knew that I was forced to come here. It's really really gonna be the worst summer of my fucking entire life!"

He then left the kitchen to lock himself in his room. He always had his own room here. His aunt couldn't have any children that really were the worst thing which could happen to her. She was a mother since the day she was born. Her and her husband built this house with a lot of room because they expected to have a lot of children, running everywhere in the house and taking care of the farm with their parents. But that couldn't happen just because of a fucking problem inside of her, and nobody could do anything about that. That was why they adopted Trish when she was a baby. And that was also why Austin had his own room. There were a lot of empty rooms in this big house.

"Language!" she shouted before Austin slammed his room's door.

Usually, he wasn't this moody boy but he was just really upset and tired. It was only 8pm but he decided to just lie on his bed until he'll fall asleep.

After a few hour of sleeping, Austin suddenly woke up. He was literally famished. He didn't eat since the lunch and it was already midnight. He then left his room on tip-toe, just to not waking up his aunt, until the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and decided to go take a breath.

He sat on the bench across the street and ate his sandwich, letting his minds roam.

"Hey!" He started as a red haired guy sat next to him on the bench.

He then frowned at him as he asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Dez but the question is who are _you_?" he said with a suspicious look on his face.

"I'm me. I mean, I'm Austin." He took away a little.

"But what are you doing here at this time?"

"And what about you?" Austin glared at him as he finished his sandwich.

"You know, it's not really very prudent of you, I could be a murderer or something." The ginger said, ignoring his previous question.

"Are you?" Austin asked brutally.

"Of course I'm not! But the real question is, are _you_?" The ginger said naively.

"Of course I'm not! Look, I don't know who you are but, I got to go. It wasn't nice to meet you bye and enjoy the night!" He faked smiled at him as he stood up and began to cross the road to go back inside.

"Wait!" the ginger shouted behind him.

"What?" Austin turned over suddenly, making both of them collide.

"Ouch!" Dez said, rubbing his nose.

"Ouch too moron!"

"Hey that was mean!"

"Whatever." The blond-haired guy turned over to rejoin his house but the other guy caught his wrist.

"Do you live here? In Trish's house?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Of course I know her! She's one of my closest friends!" He added excitedly.

"Cool, my cousin hang out with some strange guy…" he mumbled. "Can you let go of me now?" he said frankly annoyed.

"Oh sure. By the way, to answer your question, I was at a party and now I'm going back at home, that is why I'm here so late you know."

"Wait, what question?"

"You know you asked why…" he was cutting off by Austin.

"Oh yeah yeah. So huh, I gotta go now so… Night?" He added more like a question. He wasn't sure if it wasn't weird to wish a good night to someone you just met.

"Yeah good night Austin! I see you tomorrow, be ready!"

"No problem. Uh wait did I just..?"

"Oh Ally, wait for me!" the guy just ran off toward someone's figure.

He smiled to himself as he crossed the door. That guy was really strange but he had something that Austin found friendly. Plus he was at a party so if he was friend with him, maybe he'll invited him.

Austin got back to his room in the same way as he had handed down. He laid his heavy body on his bed and watched intensely the ceiling. Sure the summer was going to be very long but with some friends like Dec? Duck? Oh whatever! It is going to be at least less boring.

* * *

"Good morning Anna!" a little brunette said as she entered the kitchen, eating an apple.

"Morning Ally. How are you today?" the lady asked, not surprised by the presence of the girl who seemed to be called Ally.

"Fine, a little tired but fine." she bit her apple one last time before throw it in the bin. "What about you?" she sat on the chair next to Anna. She was pealing some plums to make a pie.

"Great. Austin arrived yesterday and even if he was a little upset to spend his whole summer here, I think he'll feel better today." She added with a little smile.

"Oh, that's true! I totally forgot he was supposed to arrive yesterday. That's great, I'm glad that you have company." She took at her turn a peeler and a plum and began to peel the fruit.

"Me too, he is such a sweet boy, he just had his bad moments, like all of us."

"True. By the way, where is he? Maybe I can meet him."

Ally always was a people who like meeting others. Too bad for her that she was so shy. She needed her time before being comfortable around someone but when she was, she totally was one of a kind. She just really needed her time.

"He is still asleep. I already tried to waking him up like three times but there is nothing to be done… Maybe be you can give it shot."

"Uh no, you know how I am and, I don't think it's a good idea I can be…"

"Ally, he won't bite you, come on, be a sweetheart!" she said, cutting the brunette off. Ally sighed before pouted. "That doesn't work with me."

"Fine, I'll go! But it's just for you." She finally agreed, getting up.

"Thank you honey. He is in the yellow room."

Ally nodded before climbing the stairs. She knew this house like hers. Ally was Trish's best friend since forever and they spent a lot of time together and as Ally's mother was in Africa for a long time, Anna was like her second mother. She also liked to help sometimes with the farm thing. Given that Anna couldn't have more children, she was glad to have her little Ally to fill this gap.

As Ally arrived in front of the yellow room's door, she knocked gently on it. She hated being wake up brutally so she always managed to never do things she hated to others.

No answer.

She knocked on it a little louder. Still no answer. She then opened softly the door to discover the yellow room. The drapes were shut but a little glint of sun passed through the tissue. It led to the bed where a big ball included covers were and what she accorded to be Austin.

She could see just one of his naked legs but that gave her shivers. It was pretty intimate to enter in his room and most of all, without his permission. There was a strange smell which seemed to be the smell of a cigarette, she frown just as the idea that he could smoke. She always hated smokers.

"Hum, Austin?" she tried quietly. Not any movement. He must sleep very deeply. She called his name one more time and she saw him move as he growled this time. She shook him a little as she called his name a few more time.

"Trish, let me sleep! Just one or two hours." He grumbled, putting his head under his pillow.

"Hum I, I'm not Trish…" Ally said, embarrassed.

"No matter who you are, let me sleep!" He was very groggy the morning.

Ally then opened the drapes and the window, letting the fresh air enter the room. She took a few breaths before turning over to discover an Austin looking at her, his hair all messy. She can't help but blush at the way he was looking at her. She suddenly wanted to be a little mouse and hide herself.

"Who are you?" He asked, frowning.

"I'm Ally, Trish's best friend. Your aunt just asked me to waking you up. I'm sorry if I bothered you. I didn't want but you know how persuasive your aunt can be and now I just can't stop talking because I'm cowed and, please cut me off because I can't stop myself and…"

Austin just laughed. He looked at her and laughed. But it wasn't a nice laugh like what she said was fun but it was more than a laugh to make fun of her.

Ally mumbled a little "sorry" before leaving the room. More like running off of the room.

"So, is he awaking?" Anna asked, now preparing the batter.

"I think." She mumbled.

"Did you two make acquaintance?" She smiled hopefully. She just wanted Austin to make new friends so he'll not be alone the whole summer.

"No, not really."

"Why? Was he groggy?"

"Yeah like a lot!" Ally gave a forced laugh.

"Sorry honey. I hope you two will be friend like that you can hang out with Dez and everybody."

"I'm not sure of that." She looked at her feet, a little embarrassed. She couldn't tell Anna that her nephew was according to her a jerk.

"Look, prove him that he was wrong and it's not going to be the worst summer of his life."

**Yay second chapter! I would thank everybody for the reviews and the followings and all. That means a lot to me!**

**I also saw on another story a great idea so I borrow it! So if you guys have any question about the story, me, or... the life (haha) you can ask them in your review and after I'll choose some of them and answer it at the end of the chapter. Like that you guys have something to do.**

**You know what you have to do. Review and stay Rossome **


End file.
